The Chronicles of an Adventure
by Rikka Toshiro
Summary: Rikku is a 16 years old girl that has some abilities. She with the others FF9 gang travel to find out about her past memories. Who is the real her?
1. The Chronicles Begin!

The Chronicles of an Adventure Chapter 01. The Chronicles Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9. It's all belongs to Squaresoft. (Although I wish I own it. o)

A/N: Ni Hao! (Hello!) Anyway, this is my second story for Final Fantasy 9, The Chronicles of an Adventure. Please read it, enjoy it, and last, review it!! ^_^

"Get your lazy butt here, Zidane, or you'll be left again!" I shouted to my tailed-monkey friend. "Geez, Rikku. Can you just be patient a bit?" he complained about my temper again. "Be patient?!! While boss beating you?! NO WAY! I don't want to get him mad at us again, and so do you. So hurry up!!" I lost my temper again. "Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Zidane shouted as he ran beside me. We slide down with a log to downstairs.

"Who's there?!" shouted somebody as we came to the meeting room. "It's us! Rikku and Zidane!" I said. When Zidane lit the candle, we saw Blank, Cinna, and Marcus already in the room. "Hey! Where's Boss?" I asked to them. "Dunno. He still doesn't come." replied Blank. "Told ya we won't be late!" Zidane tucked a tongue at me. I tucked my tongue as well. Suddenly, there's a roar coming from outside, then a guy with dragon mask burst into where we were.

"Whoa!! What's that?!" Cinna shouted in surprised. "Whatever it is, let's go get him!!" said Zidane as we all unsheathed our weapons. Zidane with his daggers, Blank and Marcus with their own sword, Cinna with his hammer, and me with my rod. The boys striked, while I healed them with my white magic. After a while my magic powers would run off, then Blank threw me an Ether. I smiled a thanks smiled to him, and he blushed. I always thought he was in love with me. I liked him too, but I liked him like he was my brother, so I can't loved him like 'that'.

I realized I can use white magic since I was conscious, about when I was 10 years old. I don't remember about my past before I woke up. Blank found me and then I was joined to Tantalus group. I still searched for my past, but I'm quite happy with my life with Tantalus. We stole from nobles, ran off from the guards, sneaked into the houses, and much more. It's really fun to me and we all enjoyed all of our adventures together.

Back to the fight. We all became a little tired, but the mask guy even didn't drop a sweet. When my times to attacked came, I struck right at the center of the mask. My hits were really powerful, just like the boy's hits. The mask shattered to pieces and we saw Baku behind the mask. We all collapsed to the floor in tiredness. "Ha ha ha. Is that all the best you can do? Then you'll need a lot of practice. But right now, we need to discuss something more important." Baku got a serious face. Like it or not, we all took a seat and listened to him.

"Alright, we'll perform the 'I Want to be Your Canary'. While we distract them, Zidane, Rikku, and Blank go and kidnap the princess. Zidane, Blank, and I nodded. "After the play, we all took off to Lindblum. Everyone clears?" We all nodded. "Great. Now, there's still some time. If you want to explore, do it right now. We'll meet in here again about 6." We gave each other our sign, then left to our own place we want to go. I went with Blank, while Zidane, Marcus, and Cinna went by themselves.

"Just where do you want to go, Rikku? I'm tired, you know?!" said Blank to me as he tried to catch up with me. Well, the truth is, I was forced Blank a little to come with me. But, after all, he will come with me even if I didn't ask him to. "I want to buy a racket. I heard that the new racket is already sold in here. It makes my strike two times better, and will upgrade my white magic's skills! I need to buy that!" I explained to him. "Hmph. Whatever." said Blank as we ran passed the crowds. Suddenly.....

"Rikku! Watch-"

**BUMP!!!**

"OUCH!!"

I bumped into someone. Blank helped me to stand up. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" I helped the kid I bumped into. "Like you always look around when you walk." Blank teased me. I tucked my tongue at him. The kid fixed his point large hat that covered most of his face and he nodded in understanding. "It's alright. I'm fine, miss..." "Rikku. But just call me Rikku. And this is Blank" I introduced us to him. "My name's Vivi." said Vivi. "Hey! Are you a black mage?" Blank asked Vivi. "Y-Yeah. How did you know?" said him in nervous.

"Great. We just have two mages here. You must be happy, Rikku." I shoot a glared to Blank. Sometimes, he liked to tease me. "Really? You're a mage too, Rikku?" Vivi asked me in interested. I grinned nervously while kept glared at Blank. "Yeah, but I'm a white mage. Oh no!! It's five thirty! We must hurry or the Boss will have our neck!" I realized the time. "Wait! Why you are in a hurry?" asked Vivi. "We have a play tonight, the 'I Want to be Your Canary'."

"You two are in the play?! I have a ticket to the play, and I'm going to watch it." said Vivi. "Well, don't forget to watch our play, okay. We must hurry now. It's really nice to meet you, Vivi. Bye!" I waved at my new friend. Blank waved at him as well, then we continue ran to the weapons store. After bought the racket, I transported us to our ship. Oh yeah, I also can transport using my magic. Sometimes, magic is really useful.

We managed to arrive in time, then we hurried to the meeting room again. "Finally, the love birds comes." said Zidane as we entered the room. "We're not lovers!!" shouted me and Blank in unison. "See?" Zidane grinned at us. I hit his head with my new racket. "OWW!! That hurt, you know." said Zidane as he stroked his head. "So, if you don't want to be hit by my new racket, don't insult us again!" I glared at Zidane dangerously.

"Chill out, darlin▓! He just insult ya. 'sides, we hav' a play ta go. Don't let 'im make ya angry." said the other girl in Tantalus, Ruby. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. The Boss burst in and made all of us startled. "What's that?!! Oh, Boss. Don't startled us like that again! You almost get me have a heart attack!" shouted Zidane. Baku just grinned. "Ya must prepare for anything. Dangers don't wait for you to be ready before it attacks you. Everyone, get ready. The play will start at 8. Don't forget about your lines, or you'll know what will happen next." Everyone gulped at the last sentences. But we all stood up and got ready by ourselves.

~7.55 p.m.~

"Everyone's ready?" asked Baku to all of us. Marcus played as Marcus, Ruby played as Cornelia, Zidane, Blank, Cinna, and I played as Marcus's comrades, Baku played as King Leo, and Zenero and Genero, the twin bull, played as King Leo's soldiers. We all nodded to Baku. "Alright, everyone. The play will begin in ten minuets. Get set at your own position." We all went to our position. "And now, we'll start it!" said Baku as me and Blank lifted the curtains and the music began.

A/N: To be honest, I have this idea for a month ago, but I don't publish/write it yet until now. I saw a story named 'More Than Mere Coincidence' by 'forlorn-devotion6' , but he/she isn't completed it yet, and I really like the idea, so I make the story by my own style. (Gomenne, forlorn-devotion6!!)

I make this story when I was doing my test 2 weeks ago. :P While I waited for the time to end, I took out a paper quietly from my pocket and started writing! (YEY!) And now, I even already make it until chapter 4! Whoa, I don't realized it and continue to write. Also, I'm really sorry if my grammar is really poor. Like I told you in my profile, in Indonesia, English isn't the main language, so my grammar isn't really good. But, believe me, my classmates are 100 times worst than me, except one. (Spoilers, he/she's an author too!)

Anyway, I still gonna continue my other story, Memories from the Past. But, please review my stories, reviewers!! *puppy dog eyes* I won't continue this story if there isn't anyone that review my story! Hehe, just kidding...... I really welcome for any kinds of reviews, and if you want to send a private e-mail, I also welcome it happily. Don't forget to review. Just click the button under this Author Note, 'kay? Arigatou!!! ^_^

ranmaff9


	2. The Fake Play

The Chronicles of an Adventure Chapter 02. The Fake Play.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9. It's all belongs to Squaresoft. (Although I wish I own it. o)

A/N: Well, everyone. It's chapter 2 now. Please read it, enjoy it, and review it, okay? *puppy dog eyes*.

On with the fic!!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long long ago. Our heroine Princess Cornelia is torn from her lover Marcus. She only attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus having heard of this crosses swords with the king. And now, your royal majesty Queen Brahne, your highness Princess Garnet...noble ladies and lords and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents "I Want to Be Your Canary!" said Baku as he bowed and walked off the stage.

I heard the audience clapped their hand as the play began. Unconsciously, I held my pendant to convinced myself. My pendant is the most important thing for me. It's the only thing I had about my past. When I woke up that day, it was already there, hung in my neck. It also made me could cast my magic. I tucked it behind my clothes and focus to my play.

The curtains rose as Zidane, Blank, Cinna, and I were ready to say our lines. "Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou has lost even thy love!" I said as I rose on my feet. "Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" Cinna said. Zidane and Blank got up from their knee and raised their sword in the air. "For the sake of our friend...let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" they said in a perfect unison. "Aye!" both I and Cinna said as we took off looking for King Leo. I tried to find Vivi, but I couldn't. So I concentrated back to my play. We met Marcus and soon the battle between Marcus's group and King Leo began.

"We shall back thee kinsman!" Blank said. "Pray sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" Marcus said with emotion of rage. "Nay kinsman! For I too have lost a brother to this fiend!" Cinna said as his eyes glared at King Leo. "What ho? Out vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king?! All those in my way shall be crush'd" King Leo spoke in a true warlord's way. "Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" Zidane spoke as he lunged towards King Leo. "We shall protect the princess at get her back to her long lost lover!" I said while I raised my arms.

We all launched our strikes at King Leo as he parried from their attacks with his sword. Both Marcus and Blank used their stage magic Pyro to catch him off guard while Cinna casts Poly and Zidane uses Meteor, while I cured them with my magic as usual. As the falling "rock" crashed on King Leo he quickly recovered then tried to strike Marcus with his sword while Marcus defended himself, they clashed the blades as Cinna and Zidane struck the king from behind with their weapons, which caused King Leo to stagger and fled the battle field.

He went up the stairs limping from his 'wounds'. "Arrrrrgggghhhhhh...grrrrrr..." he growled underneath his breath as he climbed his way up the stairs. Thou hast not seen the last of me Marcus!" said King Leo as he and his comrades went away. "Come back!" Zidane said as he chased after him; however Blank got in the way. "Outta of the way Blank!" Zidane said. "Consider this Zidane! If Prince Schnieder were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!" Blank said. Zidane looked at him with pure disgust. "Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why none would suffer in this world!"

Then the two ran up the stairs and started to fight with their swords, Zidane went down each time when he struck and he dodged. Then Blank tried to escape but Zidane was caught up to him. They raced off the stage and now they are on the red carpet in between the audience continuing their sword fight. "Engarde!" Blank challenged. "Expect no quarter from me!" Zidane snarled. Then blades clashed together at first then Blank tried to strike at Zidane but Zidane did a back flip. Zidane then tried to hit Blank but Blank ducked then he quickly stood up when Zidane tried to attack again and both the blades clashed together.

I must admit it; they were a really good actor. The audience that watched them really amazed with their skill. "We shall finish this later!" he said angrily as he took off. "Come back here!" Zidane shouted as he ran after him. Well, that's our cue. After the battle, we hurried to the castle and knocked out the guards in front of the castle gate then took their clothes. "Man. The armor is really tight! And it squishes my tail!" Zidane complained while we walked into the castle.

"Don't complain. We almost arrive, and when we reach the castle you can took off this armor. I don't like too." I said to Zidane. He frustrated but chose to quiet. We finally reached the castle and took off the armor. "Alright, where should we going to?" asked Blank to Zidane. "I think it's this way!" said Zidane as we carefully went up the stairs. "Be careful. We don't want to be catch by the guards." I said quietly.

"Alrigth. I'll go check upstairs. You two stay here and keep an eye if someone coming here." We nodded, as Zidane walked slowly to upstairs. We waited for some minuets. As the fifth minuets we waited, I became impatient. I climbed the stairs and Blank sighed as he followed me. We heard Zidane talked to someone. Suddenly, the person that talked to Zidane ran and knocked us down. "Hey, watch it!" shouted me to him/her.

"Hey guys! Catch her! She's Princess Garnet!" shouted Zidane from upstairs. "She's WHO?!!" Blank and I stared as the girl ran farther from us. When I snapped from my surprised, I hurriedly went down stairs and chased her with Zidane while Blank's still stared confusedly. "Blank, cover for us! We're gonna catch her!" shouted Zidane as we ran towards where Princess Garnet ran. Some times later, we all began to panting and tired. But, the princess still ran and we still chased her.

"Man! She's got a lot of stamina!" said Zidane tiredly. "Yeah, I wonder how long we must run until we can catch up to her." I replied him. After running for a while, we came to a tall tower with so many stairs. She went up the stairs and we followed her. I was really really glad when we reached upstairs, but she still didn't stop and now she climbed the tower. 'What's she's gonna do now?' I thought as I looked at her and saw her smiled mysteriously at us. Suddenly, she fell from the top of the tower while we just stared in shock.

A/N: Most of the people know what happen, right? (If you don't ever play it, why are you here, anyway. lol) Anyway, I copied the dialouge 'I Want to be Your Canary' from other story, then I add some Rikku's dialouge (I'm sorry if it's really odd, because I'm not good in poetry both in Indonesian and English). lol

I'm really really really sorry if my grammar's sucks. I already told you, English isn't the main language in Indonesia. If you want my grammars better, then help me encourage myself by clicking the button under this author note, 'kay? Arigatou!!! ^_^

ranmaff9


End file.
